The Last of Us
by Felixbrojell
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, lives on a Post-apocalyptic world, with no hope for life, but when he meets some people along the way things may change. Based on THE LAST OF US by Naughty Dog NaruSaku. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Hey , so this is my first story , please be patient and feel free to review and rate along the way, it is based on a videogame named : The last of us , and yes, it is zombia-apocaliptic , a liittle bit of a cliche , but it's one of the best stories i've ever experienced, so if you know the game i hope you like how i interpreted it, and fnally this is a full on NARUSAKU, although it wont be instant but i'll try to make it happen as fast as i can.

* * *

**The Last Of Us**

**Prologue**

**- October 10/2012 , 8:00 PM -**  
It was a peaceful night in Konoha, a small town part of the Fire country. A little blond girl leaning softly on a young man of the same hair color. She had the most precious blue eyes accompanied by golden locks, just like her father.

"Hey dad...? Happy birthday "she whispered to the young man.

"Thanks baby girl" He said as he looked at her with adoration , he was only 15 years old when he had her, he had taken the responsibility for himself as her mother left them only 2 months after her birth... He was only glad that she looked nothing like her.

"I bought you something "She passed him a beautiful watch, silver styled, it looked familiar, and he had seen it before, perhaps on a magazine or a movie.

"How could you afford this?" He was needless to say, in complete shock, it looked fairly expensive.

"From all the drug money..." She joked

"Huh... Maybe you could help with the mortgage then" he replied with a smile.

"you wish" she started to lean against him one more time, only to drift off to dream land. He looked at her lovingly , 12 years ago he was lost, alone with this little girl and had no idea how he was going to take care of her , he and his brother had being without parents since age 10 , but he refused to let her suffer the things he did . He decided to be both mom and dad , so he pulled himself together , his brother got him a job in the KPO , Konoha's Protection Organization , which although had a lame name, their agents where just as skilled as ninjas. Now he stands here 11 years later. He was 26, an elite agent, and a true father ..., a truly proud father that is. He, Naruto Namikaze was pretty happy with himself. He took his daughter and carried her upstairs to her bed.

"Sleep tight, I love you..."

- 4:00 a.m. -

She woke up startled by the sound of a phone ringing loudly. It was her father's.

"Dad?! Your phone is ringing!" But he didn't answered. So she picked it up.

"Naruto! Shit! It's happening!" The voice ranged  
"What? OH it's me uncle Sasuke!... What, what's happening?" She said curiously

" Listen Nathalie I need to talk to your dad! Now" Sasuke's voice was filled with despair.

"But I can't find him... what's going on uncle Sasuke?" She was a little scared, her uncle was so brave and now he sounded terrified.

"Nathalie find you dad and-" she couldn't longer hear his voice.

She ran downstairs

"Dad?!"

"Dad where are you?!"

No response

she ran to the kitchen, still trying to find her dad. The back door suddenly burst open. She almost had a heart attack, but quickly relaxed once she saw the familiar blond male with whisker marks.

"Daddy! Uncle Sasuke was looking for you"

But he ignored her, he knew what was going on. There had being talk about a virus in KPO , one that disabled neurons and altered human form. He thought it was kind of funny, he even joked about it _"oh like zombies then? what a cliche..."_ But now everything was so real, the thought of losing his baby girl to one of this infected people. No way. No. He was an elite agent that was not going to happen.

"Honey, there's something wrong with the inuzuka's ! Stay close" He tried to calm her down but a violent sound made her nervous again. Then they saw it, it was their neighbor, Kiba, but he didn't look like himself. Not at all. His face was bloody, his eyes looked black, his skin had a brownish-greenish tone, and finally his teeth looked rotten. Naruto was nervous. He knew what was going on, but still, it was the first time he saw one, then time froze. Kiba started walking around the room, then it hit him, he was running towards his daughter. No way in hell. Naruto quickly reacted. He took his gun and shot him straight in the head, Kiba's already lifeless body fell over his little girl. She was terrified beyond measure.

"uhh… d..da…dad , you-you just… just…" Nathalie was suddenly speechless, Naruto felt terrible, Kiba was a very good friend of his, one of the few guys that lended him a hand when he needed. Years ago , when he started looking for a decent place for him and his daughter , the inuzuka's did more than just letting them crash at their place, they helped him get a great deal for their existing home, and Nathalie loved to go over their place to play with Akamaru , that loyal dog of theirs. Yes, they were good friends, but now, everything was different, and Naruto didn't had time to mourn, or even console his daughter, because his goal extended even further. He had to survive and protect her, at all costs.

"Listen Nathalie, we are in trouble ok? you have to listen to me, we have to get out of here! Got it?" He looked at her seriously, she was shocked and sad, but also knew that her dad knew better. She silently nodded. Then someone busted into the house, But to their relief it was Sasuke, his half-brother, they had being together since both can remember, Their mom had a bad experience with Sasuke's dad, only to leave him for Naruto's, they had a estrange dynamic going on, but they were happy, until one night : They were told that the three of their parents had decided to move, apparently Fugaku , Sasuke's Dad was complaining about the couple's moving decision to the land of rain, saying that he had little time to bond with his kid, so they convinced him into moving there as well, so they were traveling to get every paperwork done, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone, as it would only take one night or two days at most, for them both who were such a couple of self-sufficient boys, it would be easy. Sadly they never came back. Some family friends helped the duo , but nothing could console them .There where a lot of stories of what went wrong, Their ship sinked, They got mugged… they really didn't care, the important thing was that they were gone, forever. From that day they had something very clear, and constantly reminded one and other of it _"It's just you and me against the world, bro. There's no one else you can really trust but your own blood"_ it was like a creed, Half-Brothers with a vow to defend.

"Hey! Come on!" He brought a jeep, so Naruto instantly climbed in after he placed his daughter on the back sit. They drove off, and even got to see a couple of infected ones. She was horrified, not only of the infected, but of the people, they were killing each other victims of the frenzy around them, Naruto told her to close her eyes. Abruptly they where stopped by a huge line of cars, apparently everyone wanted to head to Sunagakure, they should've think of that, it was the closest town to Konoha. They where so busy discussing "Teme's" ( which was the oh-so loving name sasuke got from naruto) great idea, that the waves of people coming through took them by surprise. Naruto quickly took his daughter on his arms, and Sasuke followed him, they found themselves surrounded by both infected and people, Sasuke took his gun and looked at Naruto.

"Go dobe…"

"What?! Im not gonna leave you to die!, remember, it's-"

"I know, you and me against the world, but you have Nathalie, plus I can hold them in a flash, after all I'm the best" he finished with his signature smirk, even at these types of situations he was still so big-headed , arrogant bastard, but he was _his_ arrogant bastard.

"Fine" and with that he ran , as fast as he could , his girl still on his arms hugging him tight

" Daddy… im worried for uncle sasuke" she said almost crying

"Oh.. baby girl, me too, but he'll be okay" he said with an encouraging smile.

"ughhg-ughhgh" they heard something speaking nonsense, of course it was an infected._damn it!. _Naruto cursed his luck , of course it wasn't just one it was a whole pile of them.

"Close your eyes Nathalie" He took his gun out and started shooting, from every angle he could, but they were way too much for him, he felt desperate and started shooting randomly, suddenly all of the bodies started to fall, Naruto couldn't believe it_, it worked _he thought_, it did!,_ turns out another man in a dark suit with an assault rifle was following them. Naruto felt thankful and a little depressed, but never the less they where safe.

"Thanks man!—uhh- wait , what are you doing?" the man had turned to face him and his daughter , aiming with the gun, he had a cellphone on the other hand.

"Hey… yes… he's here but… I'ts only a child… O-okay" He sighed "Sorry"

"Wait … I work for the KPO! You-you can't" but it was worthless. The last thing he knew he was trying to cover his daughter as the bullets flied through the air, then the sound of a much stronger gun, maybe a shotgun, and then they fell on the floor.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke's voice woke him up. He had successfully defeated all of the infected, and a couple of normal ones. He saw that guy aiming at both them and as fast as he could shot him straight on the face. Naruto looked at himself, he had no injuries. Then he turned to Nathalie _shit_ , she was covered in blood, agonizing.

"Baby.. don't do this… please don't leave me" he was crying trying to stop the bleeding " your gonna make it , please!" she looked at him, saddened.

"Survive daddy, I love you…"

Then she was gone.

.

.

.

I hope you liked it, and NO sakura is NOT THE MOM, i hope this was a great start, so please review if you enjoyed it ,and let's hope for NaruSaku to start as early as posible .. bye :)


	2. A New Mission

Hey, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews, i'm glad you're liking it, so i just want you to know, regarding the reviews, i really don't care if you review or not... im not gonna go all " i won't continue if you don't review (" xD , that's not my style, but i really would love to know what you think, so feel free to do it , now about the reviews, to answer some of you , Yes, the first chapter was very similar , but i just want you to understand that this story needs context, proper context, so i am going to follow the plot , but of course i'll modify it and change it as this goes along, but there are things that need to happen, and they will, and just so you know Ellie is going to keep being Ellie ( if you know what i mean), plus , i assure you things will get mixed up when Sakura tags along, so after much talking... i leave you with chapter 2.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Last of Us**

**- 5 years later -**

A blond man mumbled in his sleep , purely nonsense. You know how people say that when your sleeping you look peaceful, well this wasn't the case. Frankly he looked miserable , he kept mumbling random words , until the sound of the door opening startled him.

"Naruto! Wake up we need to move now!" She looked about the same age as him , somewhere between 31 and 32 , she was a brunette , with hazelnut eyes. Very pretty indeed , but her expression was violent , and angry.

" Shit! Ten-ten what the hell? " he was having yet another nightmare , so he was glad that was over , but still, she scared the shit out of him.

"Another nightmare huh?"

"How do you...?"

" you always have that same expression". She almost looked amused, but she was still serious ."anyways , i got us a job-like situation"

" a job-like situation? We've being a team for 4 years , speak clearly" they had gone a long way since they met one and other , after seeing each other's skills they knew they'll have it easier as a team. They smuggled guns and military gadgets , almost like drug dealers.

"Ok , here's the deal , i know where to find Orochimaru" Naruto stood there thinking it through , that bastard almost costed them their life a couple of weeks ago , when he stole a huge cargo of weapons , they where gonna make so much out of it , not money, no, that was useless nowadays , they needed supplies, health kits, and id cards , which where used to enter protected cities, in which they'll supply them with food and a home. Oh yes, Naruto needed no strong force to convince him."I'm in, wheres the bastard?" Ten-Ten smirked , she knew that he was gonna take it without thinking it twice.

"Well... There's the problem, it's outside the city , we might run into infected " she sat down as her face regained seriousness."- we could take the subway , know what i mean?"

"Ten-ten, i _always_ know what you mean, most of the times it includes killing and breaking the law" Naruto stood up and followed by Ten-Ten he took his gun and gave one to her. They where equipped and ready to go , no so long ago , they found out that their protected city used to be somewhere in the metropolis of the fire country, which explained the lack of nature nearby, it also gave them the possibility to draw maps based on what they remembered about the fire country.

They got to an old subway station which was covered in heavy pieces of bricks, which was probably the reason why no one cared to notice it before.

"Naruto , here's some extra ammo , now don't waste it, we _are_ on a zombie apocalypse , and ammo doesn't grows on trees , you know?, even if we actually_ had_ trees..."

" Don't call it a Zombie apocalypse , it sounds stupid... They're infected not zombies "

" Oh _sorry._.. They're contagious , greenish and as a fact like to eat people out... If That's not a zombie, what is?"

"Whatever , so where is he ?"They started moving bricks to make way through the tunnels , it was sticky and smelled awful. " ughh ... Great idea , oh why don't we go to the smelly hideous subway?"

" Why are you such a little girl? Geez man up will ya..."

"Pshhh... Shut up , Anyways... I think we're getting there" It was silent , too silent perhaps, silence was never good. " hush... " He placed his ear on a wall, listening , that sound, first silence, then, the familiar "ughghhh...".

"There's some infected, you go left" He picked up his gun, a headed towards the right path, they were very slow , so it was easy for him to take them . He could hear Ten-Ten shooting as well , and they met up , in a hallway."Well... That was ... Easy" He said carefully.

"Should be, we _are_ pro's "

"Huh... Well lets move on" He said thoughtfully. Finally they saw the light , the ambient cleared up, wasn't very pretty though, but they weren't there for the view.

"Okay , so whats the plan woman?"

"We torture him until he gives us the weapons, then we kill him"

"Seems easy enough , but what about his crew?"

"If someone's on our way, we kill him"

" huh... So... No strategies?"

" got a problem with that?"

"Nope"

The fact is that he really didn't care, so they walked towards the little city, it was very quiet and peaceful , people trading things with such courtesy it seemed ridiculous.

" This is weird Ten-Ten"

"I know... , Orochimaru knows that we want him and we have being walking for more half an hour or so. We should be shooting his men dead by now..."

"Well , this is officially a trap , so stay close and grab your gun" she just nodded and silently walked behind him . They started to head toward the wear house where he was hiding , and they saw no men whatsoever , but of course as soon as they reached the entrance, they had fallen into the . It was not very deep but the fall was accompanied by some very sharp pieces of glasses, luckily Ten-ten was a master of non-fire weapons, and pretty strong too, she quickly grabbed Naruto, and stabbed a titanium knife at the edge , it was her favorite one , she passed one to Naruto and both climbed together , no one could deny they were a great team, as they ascended it almost seemed as if they were one men. After they finally got on top , then the real thrill began ,they were surrounded by a sea of armed men. One of them spoke

" Listen you little bitches, you can go now , or die as the little whore's you are"

Ten-Ten looked at Naruto and he nodded. She shot him straight in the face " i don't appreciate the b-word" only to take cover." Ready Naruto?"

"Sure , why the hell not..."

Then the rain of bullets started to pour, it was all sorts of epic ness, but to sum it up , they won.

"Well now that wasn't easy" Ten-Ten sounded pleased, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah and i'm thankful for it"

They searched the place and couldn't find him. Until they saw a shadow moving.

"Shit!" The voice screamed

"Don't you try to run you piece of shit!" Ten-ten ran after him. Then they ran to a corner, only one way out , unless it was being covered , and it was , by Naruto.

"Guys... We are all friends here right?"

Naruto and Ten-Ten just looked at each other, both silently speaking, as if they could read each other's mind, and frankly they could. Ten-ten shot his leg, leaving Orochimaru screaming in pain.

"Well , if you hadn't fucked us up , we could've being great friends. But you did ... And now , we don't really feel like it" she kicked him as he screamed." Now where are the guns?"

"I-i don't know...? I -"

"I'm tired of this bullshit " Naruto took his arm and started to twist it "Now lets speak clearly. Where. Is. The. Cargo?!"

"Ahh! The Akatsuki, i sold them the guns! Okay?!" Oh the Akatsuki, an against-government group, yes that name was awfully familiar, when everything changed , they promised humanity , safety , and the cure of the infection. That's why they were filled with the best doctors you could ask, and an excellent military division too.

"Oh you little bitch"Ten-Ten kicked him once , and shot him straight in the head.

" So now what?"

"I dunno..." She could hear something " hush... Do you hear that?" Then she saw a shadow , moving towards them. They prepared themselves. But it was just a woman , an injured woman, but as she came closer they could distinguish who she was , the leader of Akatsuki herself, Lady Tsunade.

"I should've known that you guys destroyed this place"

"Where are our guns?"

" of course , your agile, but it's well known that the Naru-Ten team it's socially inadequate"

"Okay, first of all , we do what we wish to , and second of all who gave us that stupid name, Naru-Ten? Lamest thing ever..."Naruto quietly agreed. Until he decided to speak before something happened.

"Listen, i'm sorry you got hurt and all, but we really need those weapons Granny..."

" Don't call me that asshole, now here's the deal , i need you guys to do me a favor , if you do , i'll give you your guns plus a whole load of cargo..."

"Sounds tempting , but how can we trust you?" Ten-ten had learned a long time ago , trust was a dangerous thing to have.

"Here's the proof, follow me ..." She took them to a computer , where there were surveillance tapes on the screen , one showed a room full of guns , ammo , aid and more.

"Okay , we're in" Naruto kinda trusted her , after all , she was a very good friend of his godfather jirayia, and when he was very young she saved his life, he had a mortal disease , Cancer. But thanks to her he survived it , yes , he believed in her, Ten-ten on the other hand looked skeptical , but he convinced her to do it. " Fine, but if this is a trap... I swear"

"- it's not , relax ,now lets take care of that injury Granny, and you can tell us our mission" Tsunade smiled , even after all he's being through , he still was kind, deep inside , but still.

"Okay kid, listen, I need you guys to transport something, well- actually someone, are you okay with that?"

"Sounds easy"

"I don't think so , so here's the deal, she is very young, only 14 years old, and we need to get her on a base soon, now, I'm sure you can understand why I can't blindly trust you , so I am gonna send someone with her" Ten-ten frowned

"There she goes Naruto, I bet that the girl and that someone are gonna find a way to fuck us"

" Listen Ten-ten, for your information, they don't know each other, plus, she's just a girl, okay?, so just transport her safely and then I'll give you the cargo"

Naruto nodded, it sounded pretty sweet, no questions, no answers, just transport, and receive, they both accepted and waited for them. Someone showed up, it was the girl, she was a brunette with green eyes, she looked young and fragile, and was very beautiful, she was dressed in some old jeans and a country-styled shirt.

"Ellie, from now on , you're going with them"

"Fuck no!, I don't wanna go with strangers" She looked pissed, obviously she had some trust issues as well "Why can't I stay with you Tsunade, I won't cause any trouble…"

"It's not because of that honey , you need someone to transport you ,and right now these two are the best option" She quickly glanced at them, they didn't seem very happy either. "—Plus, your not going alone honey, you'll be with one of my best agents ok?" Ellie's face lighted up, she loved Shizune.

"Yay! Shizune is coming, why didn't you told me earlier?" Tsunade shook her head in disagreement. "No Ellie, I'm sorry it's not Shizune… you don't know her… She's-" ,She abruptly stopped and watched as everyone glanced towards the young woman on the front door. Naruto looked at her for a few seconds, he had seen her before, beautiful , Pink hair, luscious and long, silky white skin, gorgeous green eyes, and kind of a big forehead… wait. Forehead?. Of course it was her , it was…

"There she is , Sakura Haruno"

.

.

.

Told you i'd bring her as fast as i could, and btw , i forgot... uh, sometimes you won't know what's going on , because i don't want you to, not yet at least, ok?, so don't get mad if you can't get something :)

byeeeee


	3. A Teenager, Two diots, and Ten-ten

**Hey , what´s up you guys, sorry for taking too long , it's just that i had a busy week, andd with the Hunger Games premier, i couldn' upload it, i hope you like it and i guess i'll try to post the other chapter as fast as i can...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Last of Us**

Oh yes. Sakura Haruno. How could he forget his childhood crush, the one that broke his heart multiple times, until he decided no woman was worth waiting or fighting for, so he became a player, but more of that later, the important thing was here and now, who would have guessed that he was gonna run into her again, like... Of all the graduates from Konoha high , of all of his friends, why her?. He cursed his luck, he used to say that in ten or twenty years she would look terrible , as a karma of all the suffering he went through , but there she was, she looked as beautiful as ever._ Great , now ill be bombarded with the multiple questions_ , _where's Sasuke? Why did you split? What happened to Sasuke? Sasuke ,Sasuke , Sasuke..._ It was all about fucking Sasuke with her.

" It has being quite a long time ... Huh Naruto?" She finally spoke after two awkward minutes of staring each other.

"I guess..."

"Where's Sasuke?" There she goes again.

"Far away from here..."

"I heard he was part of the Akatsuki , we never ran into each other though..."

"I dunno , i guess he realized that your organization had no bigger purpose... Listen Sakura i'm sure you would love to talk more about Sasuke , as always..." Sakura looked pissed "-but why don't we focus on the important thing here" He pointed towards Ellie "Taking the little brat..." Ellie frowned.

"-Listen fucker, i don't care what your problem is, but for a start you could call me by my name, ELLIE! Whatever fight you have with Pinky over here can be solved later" Naruto was taken back by her aggresiveness.

"The girl's got a point Naruto" Ten-ten smirked and looked at Ellie "- who taught you how to curse like that?, it's kinda rude... Whatever i don't really give a shit..."

Naruto frowned at Tsunade. " So four people are gonna cross the boundaries of the city , when usually only pets can go trough without being noticed? Gee.. Thats a great plan Granny!" Ellie suppressed a giggle, _Granny?_, best nickname ever, but she still was mad about the whole 'brat' thing thou. Sakura looked vaguely amused , she had resented him for a long time , still does , but even when she hated to admit it , she had missed him.

"Shit, stop calling me Granny you idiot!"

"Well... Naruto why don't we get going ?, lets get this over with" Ten-ten broke the tension and amusement in the room. Naruto looked at sakura and handed her a gun " Can you handle... It?" He said doubtfully , she frowned ," Of course i can!" Naruto just shrugged .

"Temperamental as ever..."

He was gonna get it , not now but soon, she felt like she was about to explode, but resisted her impulses.

"Fuck off Naruto" She looked at Ellie "- Listen sorry for all the trouble Ellie... "

"I've seen worst... " she had, this post-apocalyptic deal was no piece of cake. At all.

"Okay... Let's get going , i guess we'll see you later Tsunade..." With that Ten-ten waved the blond woman goodbye, behind her, his trusty companion , Naruto , they decided to take another underground route , Ellie and Sakura stayed back, she hated to admit it , but Naruto and Ten-ten knew what they were doing , as she listened to a cold , sarcastic yet friendly conversation between both , she couldn't help but wonder about them , where they an item? She heard they were inseparable... She was pretty, skilled and had a normal-sized forehead . And Naruto , fuck Naruto was well builded , and _very_ handsome, well , and what if they were something , it 's not like she cared. Yet something was missing , that stupid smile of his , he looked so tense and unhappy all the time , she hadn't heard from Naruto in a while , fifteen years or so, since he got that girl pregnant. And she wanted to know nothing about him. The only info she got was regarding the mission , nothing else. Sakura kept on thinking , deep immersed in her thoughts, she never noticed the light waving in front off her. It was a flashlight.

"Hey Pinky!, are you listening?, we need to split up take the flashlight, gosh ... What's gotten into you?" Ten-ten looked Naruto with confusion , which took him no long to find an answer.

" Let her be... She's just thinking about her _Sasuke-kun_..." He said mockingly

"Okay! Quit it you asshole , what's the deal with this interest between me and Sasuke with you? I'm officially OVER IT!" She couldn't help it, she yelled.

The started discussing , just increasing the noise , Ellie walked away from that picture : Naruto and Sakura yelling their brains out, while Ten-ten looked at them disappointedly , all of them ignoring that she was gone... Idiots she thought as she examined the walls of the subway, but she heard something , it was a creepy sound, it was a constant arrhythmic clicking noise , she felt steps. Oh shit . Infected , she ran back to the fighting duo and the indifferent partner.

"- Oh, how about 'a how are you Naruto?!', BUT NO...! WHO GIVES A SHIT"

"- I didn't ask about you because , HERE YOU ARE!"

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" The three were taken back by the fourteen year old's aggressiveness. "There are infected in here, and meanwhile you're way to busy to do something, because you're fighting over a boy? What the fuck?!, who is this Sasuke anyways?"

"Not important , now where are the infected?" Ten-ten finally spoke

"Right down that path..." She pointed the towards the left tunnel " - They where weird though"

"What do you mean?"

"They... Sounded strange , like- like if they where ringing , or ticking" Ten-ten paled , and looked at Naruto , Sakura observed them both in concern " What's going on? What is that look on your faces?" She asked . No Sound. She was about to yell , but Naruto stopped her. "Hush... They're clickers..." She looked at him like he was insane " Clickers?"

"They're Abominations that have being infected for a long time... Perhaps, three to four years , anyways... Their bodies become all fungus-like and they start losing their heads." Ten-ten whispered quietly

"Well... If they can't see... What are we afraid off?" Ellie pointed out

"Listen ... Emmie or whatever your name is... , they can 't see, but they can hear us , as a bat would , by sonic waves" Naruto continued " That's why we need to be... Quiet" He look indiscreetly at Sakura , who flashed him her middle finger. "Anyways they are very dangerous , if they catch you , i don't think you'll make it back..."

They all fell into silence , walking slowly towards the tunnel, Naruto and Ten-ten abruptly stopped.

"Hush... You ladies have to wait and stay here... Naruto and i will handle it"

"You're a a lady too you know" Ellie pointed out.

"Oh no honey, i'm no lady, i'm a woman"

"What's the difference? "

"You _wait_ for someone to do something... I just do it" With that she left followed by Naruto. Sakura felt angry , but she couldn't deny it was true, she was never a good fighter , and constantly needed the protection of others, when all of this happened ,she thought that it at least could make her stronger... It didn't.

Naruto and Ten-ten successfully distracted them, by making noises to distort their 'vision' they even managed to kill a few of them. Naruto made a sign for them to move . They crouched and started moving . Sakura moved behind Ellie, looking around the space to avoid getting caught by surprise, it was a long way to the tunnel, a real long way, finally they where getting closer. Sakura stood up , but accidentally stepped into some old glass bottle, and a clicker swiftly ran towards her and Ellie , shit , she covered Ellie from the monstrous figure, and quickly pushed her away. Naruto turned around as soon as he heard the glass breaking. She was protecting Ellie , which meant that she could die. He ran as fast as he could to reach her , there was a gape between all the crumbles of cement , she fell with the clicker, to her violent death. "Sakura!" It was impossible. Sure he was mad at her, but still, once upon a time she was his best friend , once upon a time he couldn't stop thinking about her, maybe he still couldn't. Ellie looked at the gape guiltily, it happened again, someone was dead because of her.

"Hey Help!" Everyone felt silent , it couldn't be. No way. But then again.

"Naruto i'm still alive , and it would he great if you help out!" Yep. It was her , unfortunately the yelling attracted more clickers.

"Ten-ten get rid of this clickers , and take care of her" he pointed at Ellie who was still in shock. "- i'll help Sakura " . He let himself fall through the gape only to found dead clicker , and Sakura being trapped by more of them, one of them grabbed her , he got out his gun and started shooting. They were way too much for them to handle. She grabbed her and ran as fast as he could , finally found a place to climb up with, he saw Ten-ten , and smirked as he saw the multiple corpses on the floor , he saw a stair leading upstairs , it was better than nothing.

"Hey there's more! Run over there!"

The got out , the sunlight covering their faces. That was close , real close. As they walked over someone stroke Naruto with a gun , they took everyone down . It was the government soldiers. Not good. They started scanning them.

"We're not infected okay?" He said angrily.

They ignored him , they scan each and everyone, until they got to Ellie , they scanned her, but before they could see, she grabbed a gun and shot the guy on the knee , holy shit , Naruto was thinking on a smarter way to escape , but he was gonna have to deal with it , they took care of them, Naruto and Ten-ten were ever so agile with weapons , it was easy.

" Why the fuck did you do that?!" Naruto screamed as he picked the scanner

"Sorry i ju-"

"What the fuck is this ?" He demanded " Sakura what in the fucks name is THIS!"

"What?" Ten-ten asked

"The girl... She's Infected"


	4. What do you mean You're Infected!

Hi! Happy New Year!, i know i haven't uploaded for a while... But i was on vacation, and you know... With christmas and new year's i had no time left, but now it's all over and i'm ready to return... So their be plenty more of uploads as i already have two chapters written, Finally i hope you enjoy this one which is a bit sad ... Anyways enjoyyy!

* * *

The ambient was tense to say the least, Naruto tried to calm himself down . Chill, just take a deep breath he repeated this mantra over and over till he reached a peaceful state of mind , yeah , that's better ... Right? ... Uhh nope. We're still here with this INFECTED girl, Tsunade and Sakura tricked us, yeah it was certainly NOT okay.

"Okay , Sakura , i'm just gonna say it , WHAT WAS THE FUCKING POINT OF THIS?!" It was humanly impossible to yell louder, even Ten-ten was a little taken back. But not Sakura , that just wasn't her move, she stepped up to him and softly yet deadly said.

" Shut the fuck up, listen Genius , i had never met her , okay? How would i know?" He stood quietly, examining her face , yes he hated her , but anyone with a brain would have stayed quiet. Slowly he turned to Ellie.

"Okay brat , explain yourself"

Ellie shuddered at the mention of her , she was scared that they'll over-react and then they'll shoot her. The explanation had to be great.

"Okay ... I know this is gonna sound crazy, and stupid and like a lie...-"

"Off to a great start" Ten-ten arched her brow. " Sorry , continue"

"-Well i got this three weeks ago and-"

"Girl don't even try , the infection takes effect after two days max" Ten-ten said knowingly

" Yeah.. You'd have to be immune- nope , thats impossible girl" Naruto didn't knew what to do , the obvious thing was killing her , but she reminded him of Nathalie , of course his baby girl was way sweeter , and smiling , and... Mmmm... The thought made him sad, melancholy shone through his face .

Ten-ten saw it , and figured that he needed a little bit of time. So she continued.

"Let me see it" Sakura was watching from afar , whats up with Naruto , the she turned her attention to Ten-ten , she was unbending the infection and she watched carefully , it didn't looked like an infection, it seemed like more of a huge bruise.

"Ten-ten" She finally spoke up " i'ts true..." She gaped at the pinkette was she dumb? , meanwhile Naruto regained seriousness and listened " I have experimented with infected before , their marks are bloody, and flesh usually comes out of it ... But this one seems like ... Like it was healing itself..." Naruto hated to admit it , but she was right.

"Fine Ellie, we'll take you" he glanced over at Ten-ten " but after this ... We'll take some well-deserved long-vacations" Ten-ten smiled , agreeing completely.

The sound of a sub-urban nature environment filled their ears, yes , it seemed pretty simple. Maybe it was, but then again , maybe it was not.

"Be quiet" The blonde suddenly said with a whisper , as he crouched behind a conveniently big rock placed oh-so-close to him , the girls followed his lead. That clicking sound, those clickers gave him the chills , maybe he could play it stealth , oh shit , Runners , nope , he couldn't , this was gonna turn in some real violent shit, great he cursed his luck.

"Ten-ten are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

"Well if the answer is 'Holy shit' then yes" she frowned and examined the situation. " Well , fuck it... Let's just do it " Sakura was mesmerized by the amount of courage Ten-ten had , she herself was scared as hell , and she could tell Ellie was too , she looked a little bit shaky."Uh... Ten-ten?" The little fourteen year old finally found her voice "H-how are we ... Uh ... You know... Getting through that" she pointed briefly at the sea of infected that lied beyond. Ten-ten smirked "How'd you think?"she glanced over at Naruto , who nodded in response as he charged his shotgun , and pistol. He looked over to both Ellie and Sakura " Stay here. i mean it!". Then he ran like crazy towards the infected and started shooting every single one of them , Ten-ten of course followed his lead , Sakura and Ellie watched awkwardly , they looked amused , as if they were having fun , well , aside from the possibility of imminent death , it looked pretty fun. The duo took opposite sides, Naruto on the left with the clickers , and Ten-ten in the right with a lot of runners , there was no need to say , that Sakura felt utterly useless, she watched with her mouth open as the single two of them shot, sliced, and stabbed infected , like what the hell?, why couldn't she do it... A scream took her out of her thoughts.

"Shit! Naruto , i ran out of ammo!" Naruto swiftly turned to look at Ten-ten , but he couldn't see her." Ten-ten where are you?!" A single scream answered him, but a clicker grabbed him , so he turned his attention back at them. Sakura analyzed the scene , and moved with Ellie towards the screaming , she was there , she was alive, kicking them to death, Sakura remembered her gun and quickly shouted "Ten-ten! Grab it!" She tossed her gun and Ten-ten quickly grabbed it , as she shot the runner about to grab her, after that everything was fine, Naruto was done with the clickers, and Ten-ten finally finished all those runners. He frowned looking at Ellie and Sakura.

"I thought i told you not to go anywhere"

"Hey, it's okay, she tossed me a gun , thanks to her i'm still alive" Ten-ten smiled at them, and Naruto sighed.

"Fine" The sub-urban environment that surrounded them finally seemed peaceful, he started scanning through the destroyed buildings , and broken houses.

"Sakura, where do we go now?"

" Tsunade mentioned something about a small building , kinda brownish, there, we'll find a clue of where to go next..."

"Oh great , clues..." Ellie said sarcastically.

"How could you not know where to go? After all , you are in Akatsuki right?" Ten-ten asked in confusion

"Well... Not really , i am part of the organization , but just merely in training , they don't share much..."

"Oh..."

The trees seemed oddly green , yet the air felt gray , everyone of them with a grim face , heading towards, yet another challenge, as soon as they reached a brownish building that matched the description, Sakura carefully analyzed it and looked for signs of Akatsuki, there it was , a reddish cloud hanging in the brownish paint of the building , it was small, but yet detectable.

"Yes , it's here"

As soon as they entered the building they heard a siren-like sound , they where soldiers , probably friends of those they just murdered... Oh shit , but they where not three or four , it was a fucking army ... Fuck! They left the detector, they know she's infected. How where they gonna get out?.

"Naruto" Ten-ten said coldly "I'll hold them up , you have to take this two with you..."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Oh no..." Ellie said

"What?"

"Naruto , i was bitten" they gasped , as she revealed the bite under her sleeve "Naruto this is fucking real" she took Ellie's bitten arm "i was bit just an hour ago , and look at it" indeed , it looked bloody and fleshy just like Sakura had said "You need to get the cure , and whether you like it or not she could help too" she pointed at Sakura.

"Come on Ten-"

"No! I won't turn into those...things"

"But-"

"Get out! Promise me you'll find Sasuke , he'll know where to go, and you will take them and protect them"

"I-i promise" he hugged her tightly "Be sure not to suffer ok?" She smiled "Suffer? I'm gonna give them the battle of their life" He was hesitant , but finally let go. He looked at the two saddened girls , and took Ellie on his back, she seemed confused.

"You're not fast enough girl" then he took Sakura's arm , and ran , but not before he glanced back at Ten-ten, and she gave him a nod.

"Be nice Blondie" With that she turned and headed outside, he ran as fast as he could, Sakura was getting tired but she kept up , they heard shots , and he would occasionally glanced over , Ten-ten was on fire , he had taken many down ... Maybe she could make it... No ... That is impossible , his fears realized when they heard the sound of a shotgun, her lifeless body fell to the floor , a single tear crossed Naruto's eyes, as he whispered.

"I hope you enjoy your well deserved rest, and i hope i get one soon"

.

Sooo... Yes, Ten-ten died... I know it's sad , but trust me it's for the better, now i wanna leave somethings clear that i have been getting on the reviews,

1. I intend to follow the main plot of the story, yes, but i do not want to copy every exact detail, in fact i think having Sakura there is a very important story twister, as there is gonna be a romance that did not happened in the original , and speaking of that ...

2 . Some people got mad, because all of the Sasuke taunting and just Sasuke being a part of it in general... People this is a Narusaku, full on , so don't worry about Sasusaku... In fact ... SPOILER ALERT ! Sasuke is going to be married when they get there...

Finally, i'd like to thank to everyone that read, reviewed and favorited my story... and if you want keep on leaving reviews as i'd live to here your opinion!

Byeee


End file.
